


【授翻】投票

by A_Antoinette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australia, M/M, Marriage, Same Sex Marriage, Wedding, a little trouble in paradise, vote, yes - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Antoinette/pseuds/A_Antoinette
Summary: Dan是健忘的，Max是具有说服力的，而澳大利亚处于一个巨大的彩虹下。或者澳大利亚正在就同性婚姻进行投票，两名司机卷入了其中。（不是婚礼小说，这实际上是原系列的第三部分，但你也可以单独阅读）





	【授翻】投票

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743478) by [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights). 



> Dan是健忘的，Max是具有说服力的，而澳大利亚处于一个巨大的彩虹下。  
> 或者  
> 澳大利亚正在就同性婚姻进行投票，两名司机卷入了其中。  
> （不是婚礼小说，这实际上是原系列的第三部分，但你也可以单独阅读）

Daniel仍然因为巴西大奖赛的结果而感到兴奋。

在比赛周末前，他肯定并不希望最终只拿到第六名，但考虑到他在起步的位置上所受到的处罚，他对比赛的结果非常满意。

此外，还剩一场比赛就到冬歇期了。

他迫不及待地希望新赛季比2017年更成功。

虽然他在上半赛季很幸运，但Max显然挣扎于引擎的可靠性问题是上，Dan为这名年轻的荷兰人感到遗憾。

如果他有什么圣诞愿望的话，那就是他们都能够为明年的世界冠军而战。

对他来说，如果不是他赢得了这个今年再次属于了Lewis的奖杯的话，Daniel真的希望那会是他年轻的队友。

 

他将会在澳大利亚度过了一个半星期的事实令他感到快乐。

他已经好几个月没回家了。当他们下飞机时，Dan把眼睛闭上了几秒钟，享受澳大利亚的阳光照射在他皮肤上的那种刺痛的感觉。

(幸福地忽略了咕哝着一些关于空调和防晒霜的事情的Max)。

 

三天后的今天，他们正在Dan家的阳台上吃早饭，马克斯正疯狂地在手机上打字。

“这里有吃的，Max。”Dan试着把一些面包朝荷兰人的方向推了推。

司机只是咕哝了些什么，没有试图抬起他的视线。

Dan翻了翻白眼，轻轻推了推他年轻队友的膝盖。但这也没有得到来自他的红牛队友的任何反应。

这意味着Dan不得不使出他的必杀技了。

他捡起一些面包屑扔向Max，当面包碰到他的头发时，Max终于退缩了。他瞪了Dan一眼，最后放下了手机。

“干什么？“

Dan哼了一声，“你一直在玩手机，是什么这么有趣？“

Max的脸上露出一丝得意的笑，他微微前倾，手肘搭在桌子上。

“我在和世界上别的人交流！你是在担心我没有给你足够的关注吗?“ 他扬起眉毛问道。

Dan抱怨了一声，“不，实际上我是担心你对那个东西上瘾了。”

“我没有，妈妈，”Max翻着白眼回答，“你知道你说话的口气开始像我父母了，不是吗?”

“真的吗?”Dan问道，伸了伸懒腰，从座位上站起来，绕着桌子走了一圈，停在Max身后。

“嗯，我毕竟比你大8岁。”Dan靠在Max的脖子上喘着气，开玩笑地在荷兰人的耳朵后面亲了几下，但没有以任何其他方式碰他。

澳大利亚人觉得Max的整个身体都僵硬了，当他用舌尖轻拂男友的脖子时，一个柔软的呻吟从年轻人的嘴唇上落了下来。

Dan在脖子的潮湿处吹了些凉气使Max颤抖了一下，荷兰人匆忙起身转身面对澳大利亚人。

“你是个混蛋，”他半心半意地说道，伸出一只手拉近丹尼尔。

Dan用双臂抱住Max的后背，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，然后把他们的嘴凑到一起。

这只是一个快速的吻，然后Max将脸埋在Dan的脖子上。澳大利亚的朝阳洒落在他们身上，荷兰人的脸被浸在金色中，丹在那一刻感觉到他的心在膨胀，因为这是他想要的一切，他所希望的一切。

他们依偎在对方的怀里，过了一会儿后，“我很高兴我能使你的注意力从手机上移开一段时间，”Dan开着玩笑说道，而Max轻声笑了笑。

 

“和某个叫Daniel Ricciardo的人相比，世界上的其他人其实都有点无聊。“

Dan咧嘴一笑，用手指抚过Max的柔软头发。

“嘿！你知道我跟你说过什么！”荷兰人抗议了起来，Dan叹了叹气。

“我知道，伙计（mate）。但是你天生的头发看起来很可爱。“

“我不想看起来可爱。我不是小狗。”

“你确定吗？”Dan戏谑地问道，Max又一次瞪了他一眼。

“好吧，“澳大利亚人作势投降地举起手说，“你今天想做什么?”

现在，Max用一种Dan无法理解的方式看着他。

“我一直想和你谈下这个，”Max说，“你今天打算做什么？”

Dan皱起眉头。 Max在说什么？

“我还不知道，所以我才问你？也许我们可以去冲浪？还是去徒步？我几乎愿意做任何事情。”

Max实际上真的倒吸了一口气。

“那么你是忘记了还是根本不在乎？“荷兰人带着指责的口吻问道。

“我不知道你在说什么，Max，”Dan回答道。

Max摇摇头叹了口气，“所以可能两者皆有。”

Daniel决定等到Max吐出他令他生气的事情。

但年轻的红牛车手保持沉默，只是愤怒地盯着澳大利亚人。

“随便吧，”他最终还是说了些什么，然后从那扇巨大的玻璃门冲进了屋子。

“拜托！（Come on)”Daniel在他后面喊着，难以置信地摇了摇头。

他忘记了什么？他们约会还不到一年，所以不可能是周年纪念日，Max的生日在9月，而他们肯定还没结婚，所以这不是他们的结婚纪念日，还有什么……

噢。

这有可能吗？

找到答案的唯一方法就是问Max，并且Dan并没有看到其他的选择，所以他深深地叹了口气，跟着荷兰人进去了。

Max更像是一个喜欢在浴室里生闷气的人，所以当Dan敲门时，他能听到里面的水声。

“Max!”, 他大声说话以确保另一名司机能够听到他的声音，“Max Verstappen，打开那该死的门，行吗？”

淋浴又继续了几秒钟，然后水声突然停止。又过了一会儿，Max打开了门，只有一条毛巾松散地缠绕在他的臀部上。

“这是关于今天的投票吗？”Dan最终问道并好奇地等待Max的回应。

“哦，太好了，你终于明白了！ 所以你并没有完全忘记它，“另一个红牛司机哼了一声，试图把门关上，但被澳大利亚人挡住了。

“你是对的Max，我忘记了今天的投票，因为我没有打算参与。”

“参与？ 你是这样想的吗？ 认真的吗？”

Dan试图去抓住荷兰人的手，但Max往后退了一步。

“我不去投票是因为这一票不能够改变什么，不是吗？”

Max又哼了一声，坐在浴缸边上，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“我真不敢相信，Dan，”当这位澳大利亚人坐在他旁边时，他终于说道，“这真的很重要，而你却不在乎?”

“我在乎，Max！但是，我们总是忙碌于别的事情，这是我们这么多年来，我们第一次和彼此度过的日子！你真的想开车进城吗?”

“如果是为了投票的话，我会愿意开上10个小时的车。难道你不明白这很重要吗，Dan？这是关于同性婚姻的事情，关乎到几百万澳大利亚人！看在上帝的份上，你也是同性恋，Daniel!”

Dan看着Max，他的心几乎要碎了，因为荷兰人明亮的眼睛里充满了失望，这是他永远不希望在他所爱的人身上看到的。

自从多年前他们第一次见面的那一天起，他就一直努力成为Max所敬仰的人，那时年龄差距甚至更为要紧。

Dan想成为Max崇拜的那个人，他一直引以为傲的人，Dan知道他真的把事情搞砸了。

“我很抱歉，Maxy，”他开始深深地叹了口气，“你是对的，当然是。这很重要，每一票都很重要。请原谅我。”

“我没心情，Dan。”

澳大利亚人听到这句话几乎要倒抽了一口气，因Max，Max Verstappen，通常总是兴致勃勃。

这只能意味着这不仅仅是投票的问题。

“告诉我。”

即将离开房间的Max惊讶地转过身来。

“什么？”

“告诉我你在烦恼什么。我不喜欢看到你这样，这就像一只被踢的小狗。我想念你的微笑。”

Max好几次张了张嘴巴又闭上，但最后还是保持沉默。

Dan从浴缸里站起来，这次Max紧紧的拥抱了他。当Max的下巴搁在他的肩膀上时，Dan在荷兰人的背部裸露的皮肤上摩擦着舒缓的圆圈。

“那么告诉我，” 他再次低声说，并可以感觉到他的男朋友让步了。

“你今天不急于投票的事实……这向我说明了……” Max的声音在他的话语结束时中断了，Dan能感觉到他急促的呼吸压在他的脖子上。

“它说明了什么？ 除了我是一个懒惰的人这个事实？“

“不管怎样，现在都没关系了……”

Dan叹了口气，“Max，别再拐弯抹角了。”

Max拉开了他们之间的距离，但他仍然没有看向Dan。相反，他似乎对自己的手指过于感兴趣。

“和你不一样，我一直很喜欢这样的想法……我是说，有一天，在获得了许多的冠军头衔后，如果我们仍然……那么我很想……”

“和我结婚？”Dan为这个年轻人说完了这句话，Max的目光猛地抬起来，震惊得睁大了眼睛，尴尬得脸颊通红。

最终，他说，“是的。就这样。”

“Maxy。” Dan轻声说，用手指抬起另一个司机的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，“这没关系，好吗? 没有什么可羞耻的。“

“当然……“Max说，并试图再次移开视线。

“Max，我非常关心同性婚姻，请不要觉得我没有。 我只是非常确定无论如何我们都会赢，所以我宁愿和你一起度过这一天并且完全忘记这一切。但这对我来说很重要。“

“如果你这么说的话……“

年轻人显然还没有被说服，而Dan讨厌看到他的男朋友这样，所以他在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，用手指抚摸着他赤裸的后背。

而Max的身体背叛了他本人，他的脊椎颤抖了一下。

“听我说，穿上你的衣服，我们开车去城里。为我们的爱投票。“

Dan可以看得出来Max竭力忍住不笑，至少假装还在生闷气，但当Dan抓住他的手腕时，Max的手指自动地与Dan的手指缠绕在一起，而那个澳大利亚人则对着他的男友微笑。

你认为我们有时间......呃......”Dan的手在Max的毛巾下游走，“在我们离开之前做一些快速的东西？”

荷兰人拍了拍澳大利亚人的手，“不!工作比娱乐更重要。“

Dan忍不住发出不满的抱怨声，但Max已经穿上牛仔裤和衬衫。然后，他抓住Dan的手，几乎把他拉下楼梯，拖进车库，匆忙地摸索着钥匙。

“等等，等等，“Dan叫道，有点喘不过气来，抓住荷兰人的手腕，把他拉近。

“这儿，”澳大利亚人说道，小心翼翼地打开乘客的门，示意让另一个司机坐进去。

但在Max进去之前，Dan又一次把他拉了回来，并在他耳边低语。

 

“如果我不知道我能在任何一天在荷兰和你结婚的话，你真的觉得我可以对这次投票保持如此冷静吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 澳大利亚投了赞成票！
> 
> 我知道我已经迟到了了，但我只是想写一些关于它的事，然后我记起了这个系列，我觉得这很完美。
> 
> （感谢作者授权翻译给我，如有遣词造句不得当的地方希望原谅，感谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话别忘了给原作者kudos💗 :) ）


End file.
